<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing but Sunshine by Wishmaker1028</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554645">Nothing but Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028'>Wishmaker1028</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing but Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach has been invited to an all expense paid vacation to a tropical paradise. Sounds too good to be true, doesn't it? Oh trust me, it is. Between Mario thrown in jail for something he didn't do and then being abducted by a shadow version of him? Yeah, this is gonna end well. (AU to the Heart Series.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luigi/Original Character (Violet), Mario/Peach, Peach/Original Character (Violet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing but Sunshine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Toadsworth was standing on the balcony, taking a deep breath. It was nice to have days like this.</p><p>"Toadsworth?" Peach called to him. Toadsworth turned to her, seeing that she had an envelope in her hand. She added, "This came in the mail today. From the mayor of Isle Delfino."</p><p>Toadsworth took and opened the envelope. He read the letter to her, "Dear Princess Peach, we cordially would to invite you and anyone you wish, to come to Isle Delfino for a three week all expenses paid vacation."</p><p>Peach's mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.</p><p>She gasped, "Three weeks? That sounds like heaven to me!"</p><p>Toadsworth nodded in agreement, "I think a vacation is well in order. I'll mail them back and let them know we are coming."</p><p>Peach giggled in excitement. She knew who she wanted to invite. However, Toadsworth had other ideas...</p><p>...</p><p>Meanwhile, Mario was training his Firebrand. Training with him was his baby brother, Luigi. Luigi was training his Thunderhand. Mario smiled at his baby brother proudly. It had been a few months since the mansion incident. Mario could tell that his baby brother was trying his hardest.</p><p>Mario complimented his brother, "You are doing really well Weegie."</p><p>Luigi blushed a bit modestly and stated, "Gosh I don't know about that Malleo..."</p><p>Mario started to say, "But you have been..."</p><p>"Master Mario! Mario Luigi!" Toadsworth called out to them.</p><p>Both of the brothers turned to see Toadsworth coming up to them.</p><p>Luigi greeted, "Ciao Toadsworth."</p><p>Mario asked, "What brings you here?" Toadsworth showed Mario the letter and Mario showed it to Luigi. He added, "Sounds amazingly perfect. We could use the r&amp;r."</p><p>Toadsworth pointed out, "Especially you, Master Mario. You have been putting your nose to the grind a lot." Mario was about to protest, seeing Luigi's disappointed face. But Toadsworth changed the subject, "Anyhow, we need to be ready by Friday for the trip. So please make sure that you are on time."</p><p>With that, Toadsworth departed. Mario groaned in annoyance, turning to Luigi. Luigi was trying his hardest to fake a smile.</p><p>He stammered, "W - well, I guess I should help you pack..."</p><p>Mario objected, "You really think I'm gonna go without you?" Luigi was startled that he dropped his fake smile. Mario placed a hand on his shoulder and added, "Weegie... you've been to the Underwhere and back to save me from... <em>him</em>..." He held back a visible shudder but it was plain as day to the man in green. Mario had been tormented. Luigi didn't say anything. He knew that Mario was trying to keep it together for him. He further added, "Now I've learned a hard lesson from that. And from now on, wherever I go... you go with me. End of discussion."</p><p>Luigi had happy tears in his eyes. "M - Malleo... t - thank you..."</p><p>Mario hugged his baby brother close and they both had a good cry.</p><p>...</p><p>Back in Toad Town, Peach knocked on the door to a rather small house. It was cream and purple in color. The door opened and standing in the doorway was Violet. Violet looked at Peach, with a confused face.</p><p>She asked, "Yes Princess?" Peach smiled as she showed Violet the invite. Violet took it and read it over. She quietly asked, "I was wondering if you would like to go..."</p><p>Violet did a double take as she looked at the princess. She had to admit, she was stunned.</p><p>Violet questioned, "I hope this isn't wrong for me to ask but... why me?"</p><p>Peach admitted, "I would like to get to know you better."</p><p>Violet looked at the invite and then at the princess. She had to admit - this was a perfect chance to get to know her better.</p><p>She agreed, "Alright, you are so on."</p><p>Peach smiled widely with a small blush dusting on her cheeks.</p><p>...</p><p>That Friday, Peach was surprised - yet appalled that Toadsworth had when to invite Mario. While was glad to see Luigi, she knew that things would get awkward to between her and Mario. The Toads got the luggage on the pink plane. The Toads boarded, then Toadsworth. Luigi followed suit and Violet followed him. Mario boarded with Peach. Peach felt super awkward. Thankfully Violet saw this and offered to sit next to her and Toadsworth.</p><p>Violet turned to her and whispered, "Are you alright? You seemed tense...?"</p><p>Peach held back a blush trying not to focus on Violet's beautiful face. She whispered back, "I know Toadsworth's intentions. He's trying to get Mario and me together."</p><p>Violet was surprised by this. She knew that Mario was Peach's best friend and bodyguard. She thought that they were already a couple. She thought, <em>'Then again, they probably think that Luigi and I are together.'</em> She looked over at the man in green. While it was true she had strong feelings for him, she just didn't know if Luigi felt the same way. She grabbed a pillow and put it behind her head. It was gonna be a bit of a flight.</p><p>...</p><p>When Violet managed to open her eyes, she heard Peach calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Peach hovering over her. She lightly blushed. Were her eyes bluer?</p><p>She asked, "W - what? What is it?"</p><p>Peach answered, "We had to force ourselves to land! There's so much pink goop on the runway!"</p><p>Violet raised an eyebrow and got to her feet. She went outside to where she saw the boys. Mario and Luigi were standing with Toadsworth. The two Toads were looking at the pink goop with interest.</p><p>Toadsworth nagged, "You boys get away from that stuff!"</p><p>Mario turned to his brother and commented, "Let's see if we can find anything to help us to clean this up."</p><p>Luigi looked around and saw a whole bunch of crates way in the back. He pointed and offered, "Let's try over there."</p><p>Mario looked at where his brother was pointing. He nodded in agreement. The two of them went off. Violet stood next to Peach. She felt like she needed to stay close to Peach for some reason. That's when she saw something in the distance. Something that looked vaguely like Mario.</p><p>Violet asked Peach, "You see that, right?"</p><p>Peach answered, "Yes... I saw it on the tape too before we landed."</p><p>Just as Violet was about to investigate, the shadow was gone. Violet raised an eyebrow. That was strange. That's when she heard something.</p><p>"Where are you taking him?!"</p><p>Violet looked back, seeing that the local cops were dragging Mario off with a strange backpack. Luigi followed them, putting a hose onto his back. The rest of the crew followed suit.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Well there we have chapter 1! Obviously there is a lot of changes to this story. I wanted to do something different and focus mostly on the boys. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next thing Mario knew, he was sitting in a jail cell. He had been thrown in here after his <em>"trial"</em>. Everyone was trying to defend the man in red. But it all fell on deaf ears. Mario had been sentenced to cleaning up the graffiti. He looked out the jail cell window, worried about Luigi.</p><p>FLUDD stated, <em>"I'm sure that your brother is alright, Mario. Professor E. Gadd spoke very highly of him and Violet."</em></p><p>Mario slightly smiled, "I know you are right. But I can't help to worry. He is my only family I have left..."</p><p>FLUDD responded,<em> "Then we need to clear your name and save the island from pollution."</em></p><p>Mario nodded a bit, "Right... first thing in the morning."</p><p>With that, the man in red laid down on the bed. He had FLUDD placed near his bed. He took off his signature red hat and used it to cover his eyes. He was gonna need the sleep.</p><p>... </p><p>"Aahh, I could just stare at my Mario painting for hours. It's true what they say about fine art... it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appreciate it."</p><p>Mario opened his eyes and instantly froze. There, right in front of him, was King Boo. He was back in the painting. He paled.</p><p>
  <em>No. Not this again...</em>
</p><p>Mario got to his feet and started to pound on the painting. He had to get out.</p><p>
  <em>He had to find Luigi.</em>
</p><p>"Let me out of here! Right now!" Mario demanded.</p><p>King Boo didn't hear him or didn't care. He just kept going. "The way you plead for help, Mario... I find it so... satisfying. Perhaps that is merely because I remember how much trouble you've caused me in the past. Seriously though, who would actually believe that mansions get given away in contests?! Talk about stupid! What do they feed you Mario brothers on anyway... gullible soup?"</p><p>Mario was furious at this point. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. That's when King Boo turned around. Mario perked up and saw a bunch of Boos coming in. To his utter horror, they had Luigi with them. And he looked...</p><p>
  <em>Oh Grambi... No...</em>
</p><p>King Boo taunted, "He couldn't even get past Bogmire. He is, well, was..." He chuckled coldly at that. He added, "What a waste of time he was!"</p><p>King Boo floated over to Luigi's broken, dead body. Mario kept pounding on the painting, screaming at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>"Mario!"</em>
</p><p>The man in red opened his eyes, starting to hyperventilate. He turned, seeing FLUDD next to the bed. Even though he was faceless, Mario could just sense worry coming from him.</p><p><em>"Are you alright?"</em> He asked.</p><p>Mario slowly managed to calm himself down. He managed to shake his head.</p><p>"N - nightmare..." He barely managed to say.</p><p>FLUDD replied, <em>"From the mansion incident, I would wager."</em> When Mario didn't argue it, FLUDD knew it was correct. He told Mario, <em>"You have every reason to be horrified by... him. Braver men than you have fallen to his horror."</em></p><p>Mario didn't reply to that. He knew that FLUDD was right.</p><p>
  <em>Luigi was braver than me... And he managed to save me! Even though he is terrified of ghosts...</em>
</p><p>He didn't realize it at the time but he was crying a bit. He wiped the tears away from his eyes. After a bit, he picked up FLUDD and placed it on his back. He had work to do.</p><p>...</p><p>Later on, Mario was outside and started to work on getting the graffiti off. Luigi had arrived with his hose. Mario held back to giving his baby brother a hug. He didn't want Luigi to worry.</p><p>"Hey Malleo." Luigi greeted.</p><p>"Ready for today Weegie?" Mario asked, faking a smile.</p><p>Luigi could sense something was off. He wasn't stupid. But Mario was acting so calm.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it's something he doesn't want to talk about yet...</em>
</p><p>So Luigi gave Mario a geniue smile. He knew that Mario would talk to him eventually about what was bothering him.</p><p>"I'm ready fratello." Luigi stated. </p><p>Mario nodded and the two of them started to work. Toadsworth watched the two of them from afar. While he didn't admit to it aloud, he always thought of those boys as sons. He looked at Mario specifically and then at Peach. He saw that Peach and Violet were having a discussion. He smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Peach needs a girl to talk to. Daisy hardly comes by anymore. Maybe Master Violet will be able to show her that Master Mario is the best choice.</em>
</p><p>Violet asked Peach, "So when are you going to tell Toadsworth to but out of your business?"</p><p>Peach sighed sadly, "I've been trying to tell him. But it is like talking to a wall..."</p><p>Violet was about to apologize when she got shoved away from the princess. She looked and in a flash, the Shadow Mario took Peach.</p><p>"Peach!" Violet cried out, quickly getting to her feet.</p><p>Mario heard Violet's cry and started to follow the trail. Luigi was right on his heels. Violet ran after them. Mario sprayed some water from FLUDD. It managed to stop Shadow Mario and he started to drop Peach. Violet quickly created ice and managed to give Peach a soft landing. Mario and Luigi cornered the look like.</p><p>"No fair!" Shadow Mario complained.</p><p>"Now the locals might believe me." Mario told his brother.</p><p>"We just got him to Blubs and Durland over there." Luigi replied, pointing to the sheriff and the deputy.</p><p>Before they could, Shadow Mario hit them both with the pink graffiti. He ran off towards the town square. Mario groaned.</p><p>
  <em>Of course it wasn't going to be that easy... </em>
</p><p><em>"After him!"</em> FLUDD told them.</p><p>Without debate, the brothers followed Shadow Mario. Violet turned to Peach, a bit worried.</p><p>She asked, "Are you alright?"</p><p>Peach shivered from the ice and admitted, "H - honestly I could go for a hot chocolate..."</p><p>Violet sheepishly giggled. Toadsworth came over to them, all flustered.</p><p>He asked, "Oh the calamity! Princess, are you alright?"</p><p>Peach nodded still shivering a bit, "Y - yes I will be..."</p><p>Toadsworth questioned, "Who was that imposter? And why would he want you?"</p><p>Peach just shrugged, unsure. But she couldn't dismiss this nagging feeling that she was having...</p><p>
  <em>Please be careful Mario and Luigi...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Chapter 2 is done! Also cookies to those who get the Gravity Falls reference! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After awhile in Bianco Hills, Mario and Luigi had collected many Shine Sprites. They had even defeated Petey Piranha together. Mario was beaming with pride. He knew that he made the right choice in having Luigi come.</p><p>Luigi saw that his brother was in good spirits and asked, "I guess you are feeling better now?"</p><p>Mario flinched a bit as he answered, "Was I that obvious?"</p><p>To that, Luigi nodded. Mario groaned. He should've known that Luigi would figure it out.</p><p>The man in green softly questioned, "You know that you can tell me anything, don't you?"</p><p>Mario locked eyes with Luigi and explained, "Of course I do..."</p><p>Luigi insisted, "Then please fratello... tell me..."</p><p>There was a long, heavy uneasy silence between the two brothers. FLUDD had to stay oddly quiet so the man in red could feel comfortable talking about <em>him</em>.</p><p>Finally; Mario barely managed to speak, "K - King B - Boo..."</p><p>Luigi perked up as his blood started to go cold. He didn't talk to anyone about the mansion incident. Peach didn't know the whole story, Violet was there for every piece of the action (for the most part), and Mario... was stuck in that horrid painting. Luigi had hoped that he and Violet had gotten to him before King Boo ever could do anything to his brother.</p><p>
  <em>If anything happened to Malleo, I would never forgive myself...</em>
</p><p>Luigi finally decided to ask, "What about him?"</p><p>Mario slowly replied, "H - he tortured me... p - psychology... H - he kept taunting me that he would have y - you surrender to him during the final fight..." Mario had tears rolling down his cheeks. But the older Manfredi twin didn't care. He added, "H - he said that he would k - k - kill you..."</p><p>Finally, poor Mario couldn't hold it in anymore. He just started to cry. Luigi didn't want to hear anymore of the subject so he just held his big brother close. The two of them both started to cry heavily. Mario told Luigi more in Italian. Luigi felt his stomach turn and he felt like he was gonna throw up. The man in green dismissed that thought the best he could and kept Mario close to him.</p><p>...</p><p>Back in the town square, Toadsworth had insisted for Violet to be Peach's bodyguard. Neither girl objected to this. Peach turned to Violet, seeing that Toadsworth had gone to find the Toads.</p><p>She told her, "I really want to go home, Vi..."</p><p>Violet started to say, "Yeah I do to..." She realized something and asked, "Wait... did you just call me Vi?"</p><p>
  <em>And why does it make my heart race?</em>
</p><p>Peach blushed, both out of embarrassment and her crush. She quickly answered, "Uh... I was hoping that could be my nickname for you too... Unless it is for Luigi only...?"</p><p>Violet rubbed the back of her neck as she modestly stated, "Not really... Luigi and I aren't together."</p><p>Peach seemed to have did a little dance of joy. Thankfully, Violet didn't really notice. She breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>She asked, "So are in the same situation I am?"</p><p>Violet shrugged unsure. While it was true that she liked Luigi romantically, she didn't seemed too interested in staying by his side this time. She wanted to stay near Peach.</p><p>Violet responded, "I honestly don't know. Toadsworth doesn't push my buttons like he does with you."</p><p>Peach rolled her eyes, "Believe me. I would love to ditch him just for a day."</p><p>Violet started to smirk a bit. That's when she saw a local costume store. She grabbed Peach's wrist and pulled Peach into the store. Both girls were trying their hardest to ignore their respected blushes.</p><p>Violet told her, "If you want to ditch Toadsworth, this is the way to go." Peach looked around a bit. She felt a bit nervous doing this. She put on a long red wig, turning to Violet. Violet wrinkled her nose. She admitted, "I like you better as a blonde."</p><p>Peach blushed at the compliment and admitted, "Well I was a red head before I met you."</p><p>Violet raised an eyebrow, "For real? Why did you change your look?"</p><p>Peach defended, "Hey I was going through a rebellious stage."</p><p>Violet teased, "Well... excuse me princess."</p><p>Peach tossed the red wig at Violet teasingly. Violet giggled as she put it on briefly. Now Peach was the one to wrinkle her nose.</p><p>She commented, "So glad I went back to blonde..."</p><p>To that, Violet laughed. After going through a half dozen costumes, Peach finally settled on something. She was wearing a chestnut wig, green contacts, a midnight blue bikini with a midnight black skirt, and midnight blue sandals. Violet was stunned.</p><p>
  <em>Oh... my Grambi... Did she get somehow hotter?</em>
</p><p>Peach turned to her and asked, "Well, how do I look?"</p><p>Violet honestly answered, "Stunning. Absolutely stunning."</p><p>Peach could've sworn that her face turned bright red from the compliment. "Uh... aren't you gonna get a costume?"</p><p>Violet stammered, "Um... yeah I should..."</p><p>The ice wielder went to go look around, trying to avoid looking directly at Peach. But she couldn't help it. The princess was making her heart race. Violet shook her head, trying to keep her head in the game. She started to look around for anything that caught her eye. She saw a blonde wig and placed it on her head. She then put in some brown contacts. She kept looking around and grabbed a red bikini. With it was a red skirt and red sandals. She went into the changing room quickly (so she wouldn't leave the princess all alone). And when she came back over to Peach, she saw the princess do a double take.</p><p>Peach was a bright red, "Oh wow... Violet you look gorgeous."</p><p>Violet was the one to turn bright red now as she replied, "Uh t - thank you..."</p><p>Peach nodded. The two of them paid for their stuff and headed out the door. They walked by Toadsworth and the old Toad didn't even notice them. Peach felt, for the first time in years, relieved. To her, playing hooky was going to be worth it.</p><p>...</p><p>Mario and Luigi returned to the town square. They were chit chatting up a storm. Like nothing happened back in Bianco Hills. The brothers were starting to comeback. The two of them headed to Ricco Harbor, the next place to get Shine Sprites. They passed by the beach, seeing the disguised Peach and Violet having some fun in the sun. Even though it was cloudy out, they were having a blast.</p><p>Mario groaned, "Sure wish that was us with them..."</p><p>Luigi stated, "Same here." He paused and noticed that they were in disguise. He asked, "Think they were trying to get away from Toadsworth?"</p><p>Mario nodded, "Yeah Toadsworth is strict. So Violet is probably making sure that Peach stays hidden." He turned to the old Toad. He saw that he was looking around for Peach and Violet. He was looking worried. He added, "I'm gonna help them out real quick."</p><p>Luigi was about to ask what he was up to until he saw his brother over by Toadsworth. He told the old Toad something and Toadsworth ran off in the opposite direction.</p><p>FLUDD asked, <em>"Mario, why did you tell him the wrong information?"</em></p><p>Mario answered, "Well, I don't want Peach to be busted. Besides, she's having fun."</p><p>Luigi added, "So worth it."</p><p>Mario smiled at his brother. With that, the two of them headed off to Ricco Harbor.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: I know this isn't exact to what happened in the game but I wanted Peach to at least have fun. So this idea happened. Also more cookies to those who spot some old school references in this chapter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mario and Luigi were currently taking on Gooper Blooper. Mario ignited his Firebrand and set a tentacle on fire. Gooper Blooper started to freak out. Mario then put the fire out with FLUDD as Luigi activated his Thunderhand. Gooper Blooper went back a ways, trying to get away from the shock. However, this proved to be a bad idea. The giant blooper had gotten badly shocked. It cried out in agony and lost a tentacle in the process.</p><p>"Got him!" Mario cried out triumphantly.</p><p><em>"Just got to keep at it!"</em> FLUDD reminded them.</p><p>"Incoming ink!" Luigi warned.</p><p>Mario looked up and saw that ink was raining down from Gooper Blooper's mouth. He tried to move but soon found himself covered in ink. Luigi automatically started to laugh at his brother's misfortune. Mario glared at his baby brother.</p><p>He growled a tad bit, "Not funny..."</p><p>Luigi wiped a tear from his eye and admitted, "It is to me."</p><p>FLUDD started to say, <em>"Get us out of here before..."</em></p><p>Before the pack could finish that statement, more ink rained down. Luigi got covered in it, this time making Mario laugh. Luigi glared at his big brother.</p><p>Mario teased, "So what was that you were saying again?"</p><p>Luigi replied, "Touche..."</p><p>FLUDD was a bit annoyed for being dirty as he asked, <em>"You mind if we get rid of this guy now?"</em></p><p>Both the brothers nodded as they shook off a bit of ink. They kept going at it a few more rounds. Finally, after a bit, they defeated Gooper Blooper. Mario and Luigi high fived each other.</p><p>Mario asked, "Didn't I tell you that this was going to be an awesome vacation?"</p><p>Luigi modestly answered, "No not really..."</p><p>Mario stated, "Well I am now!"</p><p>To that, Luigi laughed.</p><p>...</p><p>After a bit, the boys finally returned back to the town square. They had cleaned themselves up the best that they could. FLUDD was back to being nice and shiny again. But Mario and Luigi were filthy.</p><p>Luigi admitted, "Never in all of my life have I wanted a shower so bad."</p><p>Mario nodded in agreement, "Why don't we hit the showers real quick and put this dirty stuff in our laundry?"</p><p>Luigi sniffed his underarm and crinkled his nose. Mario laughed and the two of them went to their hotel.</p><p>...</p><p>After Mario had finally done showering, he changed into something a bit more comfortable. He put on a red v-neck short sleeved shirt, his trademark hat, blue jean shorts, and brown sandals. He turned to FLUDD.</p><p>He asked, "How do I look?"</p><p>FLUDD deadpanned, <em>"About the same."</em></p><p>Mario frowned as he saw Luigi coming in through their joint room. He was wearing a green tropical shirt, his trademark hat, dark blue jean shorts, and brown sandals. He had his fireman's hose on his back and he looked like he was ready to go. Mario did a double take. His baby brother had looked like he had been working out a bit. Not only that, he had scars all over him. Mario knew why but he didn't dare ask.</p><p>Luigi saw his big brother staring and asked, "You okay Malleo?"</p><p>Mario shook his head as he barely pointed at Luigi's scars. Luigi looked at them and then at his brother. Neither brother said a word. Luigi sighed sadly and decided to do the one thing he never would. He closed the blinds, turning on a few lights.</p><p>Mario asked softly, "Weegie? What is it?"</p><p>Luigi didn't answer at first. He muttered something softly in Italian. Mario looked at his brother, now completely worried. Luigi slowly took off his shirt, turning around slowly. That's when Mario saw a huge scar going down Luigi's back. The man in red instantly froze. He tried his hardest not to throw up. Not when his brother needed him.</p><p>Luigi finally managed to speak, "I - I got this during the final fight with... him."</p><p>Mario was in complete and utter shock. "Oh my Grambi... h - how did this happen...?"</p><p>Luigi took a deep breath as he recalled the story.</p><p>...</p><p>-Flashback: <em>'Hearts Be True'</em>-</p><p>
  <em>From when Luigi could finally open his eyes, he saw standing on the Mansion rooftop with his surroundings a fiery inferno. He looked to his side and saw Violet was next to him, her eyes closed. Luigi shook her as she quickly woke up. Once Luigi knew that she was alright, he whipped out the Poltergust 3000.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luigi yelled, "Where are you, King Boo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violet added, yelling, "Come out and fight us, you coward!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A voice called out, "Coward? Look who's calling who a coward."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Luigi and Violet barely had enough time to scrabble out of the way before something heavy crashed onto the roof behind them, breaking tiles beneath its crushing weight. Violet spun around and saw Bowser there. Luigi shuddered on the spot with realization of what he was about to fight. Bowser snarled and breathed fire, presenting himself as a formidable challenge to anyone stupid enough to try and take him on, or indeed mock the Koopa King.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bowser grinned and made a show out of each one of his powerful, striking claws. A Poltergust 3000 would be no use against those sorts of weapons and no small ice powers could work on him at all. And yet something was not quite right about him. It was as if his head did not fit upon him properly; requiring a tighter screw when jarred upon impact with the roof. Luigi or Violet did not have the chance to figure it out any further though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bowser launched a violent stream of fire against the plumber and the ice wielder, causing Luigi to throw Violet behind the relative safety of a pillar. Luigi had to dodge again when Bowser charged into him, crushing several pillars as if they were children's sandcastles. Violet got immediately worried about Luigi. She saw that Luigi was suddenly caught by Bowser's suction power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violet wondered aloud, "Where he was supposed to have got that skill from?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luigi yelled, "Not sure but it is dark in here! Help!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The green clad ghost hunter's cry of pain went unheard, trapped as he was between Bowser's large set of sharp fangs. That's when Bower's scratched the man in green's back rather hard.</em>
</p><p>-End of Flashback-</p><p>Mario was in complete shock. He started to cry, surprising Luigi.</p><p>He asked softly, "Malleo..."</p><p>Mario sobbed, "I'm s - sorry Weegie... Y - you got hurt because of me..."</p><p>Luigi held his sobbing brother and told him, "Si but if I had the chance to do it again, I would."</p><p>Mario started to protest, "But..."</p><p>Luigi interrupted, "Because you are my fratello. And I wasn't leaving that mansion without you."</p><p>That did it for the man in red. He felt completely touched by his baby brother's bravery. He continued to sob, this time out of being proud. Luigi held Mario close and let his brother cry.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: I really had to get the tears going, don't I? Hope you all are enjoying! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys had about 15 Shine Sprites. They were heading towards Gelato Beach. It was at that moment they had realized something.</p><p>Mario's stomach growled loudly as he groaned, "Why did we forget to get lunch?"</p><p>FLUDD commented, <em>"You both should get some food before we go to the next area."</em></p><p>Luigi responded, "Good idea, I did see a hamburger stand earlier."</p><p>Mario's expression brightened as he rushed a head of Luigi a bit. He teased, "First one there buys lunch!"</p><p>Luigi protested, "Hey no fair!"</p><p>With that, the man in green started to run after his brother. Mario had a decent start on him.</p><p>FLUDD stated, <em>"You seem to have the lead."</em></p><p>Before Mario could say anything, he did notice Luigi crying out to him. Mario couldn't figure out what Luigi was saying until he knocked into the sheriff and the deputy.</p><p>Sheriff grabbed Mario by the shirt and asked, "And where do you think you are going?"</p><p>Mario answered, "Uh to get lunch...?"</p><p>Luigi had caught up to them, looking worried.</p><p>Sheriff huffed, "Does it look like you get another break, Manfredi?! You already had one to get that shower!"</p><p>Deputy added, "Yeah you have to keep going until supper time!"</p><p>Luigi frowned, "That's not fair."</p><p>Sheriff placed Mario down on the ground. He warned, "You better not come one step closer, you hear me?!"</p><p>With that, the two walked off to a nearby corner. Mario stuck out his tongue when they weren't looking.</p><p>FLUDD stated, <em>"They are still treating you like a criminal. It sickens me."</em></p><p>Luigi replied, "Yeah, we're just wanting some food."</p><p>Mario wondered, "If they won't let me through... you think you get us an order of cheeseburgers?"</p><p>Luigi nodded, "I can try. Wait here."</p><p>To that, Luigi walked towards the hamburger stand. Just as Mario had hoped, they let him on through. Mario smiled. He was going to make note of that later.</p><p>...</p><p>Meanwhile, the girls had finished snorkeling. They had come up onto the beach, laughing.</p><p>Peach admitted, "This has been so much fun!"</p><p>Violet slightly teased, "Playing hooky or snorkeling?"</p><p>Peach modestly answered, "Everything! It has been amazing ever since we ditched Toadsworth." She hugged Violet, causing both girls to blush heavily. Violet returned the hug, a bit nervously. She added, "And I owe it all to you."</p><p>The ice wielder admitted, "Gosh I didn't think I did much..."</p><p>The princess frowned, "You did more than you will admit."</p><p>Violet was a bright red now. She had to admit, it was her idea to play hooky.</p><p>
  <em>And it has been totally worth it. Especially with Peach being this close to me. Was her skin always this smooth...?</em>
</p><p>Just as she thought that, Peach had stopped hugging her, much to Violet's dismay.</p><p>Violet finally replied, "I do what I can."</p><p>Peach smiled, making Violet's stomach to do back flips. Just then, Peach's stomach started to growl. She blushed out of embarrassment.</p><p>Peach commented, "Guess I'm hungry."</p><p>Violet stated, "I am too. There was a hamburger stand just ahead. Let's head that way."</p><p>To that, Peach nodded. Violet took the lead and Peach followed behind.</p><p>...</p><p>At the hamburger stand, Luigi was next in line to get food. He had an idea of what Mario wanted (its always cheeseburger and fries). Luigi couldn't decide on he wanted, a hamburger or cheeseburger.</p><p>"Weegie?" A familiar voice asked.</p><p>Luigi turned and saw the girls standing there. He smiled at them.</p><p>He greeted, "Hello girls, how was the beach?"</p><p>Violet informed, "The snorkeling is highly recommended."</p><p>Peach added, "Not to mention the swimming." She paused and decided to ask politely, "How's it going with you and Mario?"</p><p>Luigi answered, "It's been going alright so far. Though Blubs and Durland don't want Mario to take another break until supper time." Just as the girls were about to ask a question, Luigi saw it was his turn to order. He went to the window and ordered, "Can I get two cheeseburgers and two sides of fries?"</p><p>The employee nodded as he asked, "Anything else?"</p><p>Luigi thought for a moment, "Well two lemonades as well. Malleo must be thirsty by now too."</p><p>The employee replied, "You got it."</p><p>With that, he started on Luigi's order. Luigi turned to the girls, who were discussing their orders. He smiled at them softly.</p><p>
  <em>They make a good couple honestly.</em>
</p><p>Peach saw his gaze and asked, "Luigi are you okay?"</p><p>Luigi nodded as he answered, "Yeah just thinking. Do you girls want to meet us up at supper time, around say 7:30?"</p><p>Violet smiled wide, "That sounds good to me." She turned to Peach and asked, "What do you think?"</p><p>Peach giggled, "Sounds great to me! We'll be there!"</p><p>Luigi paid for his order for him and Mario. He picked it up as he instructed, "Great, meet us at the hotel lobby around 7:20. We'll go to the Italian place for supper."</p><p>The girls agreed in unison, "Meet you both there!"</p><p>Luigi chuckled as he started back to where Mario was waiting. He couldn't wait for tonight.</p><p>...</p><p>After a bit, Luigi had met back up with Mario. The sheriff and deputy had moved on by the time he came back. He told his brother about the plans he made with the girls.</p><p>Mario smiled, "Now that sounds great to me!"</p><p>FLUDD added, <em>"Yes, a great way to unwind."</em></p><p>Luigi took a bite of his cheeseburger. He smiled wide. He commented, "Now this is good."</p><p>As the brothers ate their lunch, from a far distance, Shadow Mario was watching them. He overheard Luigi's plans for that night. It sounded like a perfect opportunity to grab the princess again. All he had to do was wait. He was going to steal FLUDD but this was a much better idea.</p><p>...</p><p>That evening, (after the girls turned themselves in to Toadsworth), everyone was getting ready for supper. Mario and Luigi waited for the girls. It was hard for them to convince to let Peach out of his sight again but they managed to do so. After a tad bit, Peach and Violet entered the lobby. Peach was wearing a pink sundress, pink flats, her signature crown, and a pink umbrella. Violet was wearing a purple short sleeved top, a short white skirt, white sandals, and her signature hat.</p><p>Mario complimented, "You girls look great."</p><p>Peach giggled, "Thanks Mario."</p><p>Luigi insisted, "Let's go to supper."</p><p>Violet replied, "Sounds great."</p><p>With that, the four of them headed to the Italian place to eat. They were immediately shown a table and ordered spaghetti. Peach and Violet shared a rather large plate of it. They were both eating the same noodle when they wounded up kissing. Both girls turned red. Luigi smiled at them while Mario was a bit surprised.</p><p>
  <em>When did that happen?</em>
</p><p>He never got the chance to ask. Before he could blink, Shadow Mario showed up and took the princess. He ran off with Peach in tow. Violet was the first to follow. Mario and Luigi were right behind her.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Bet you didn't see that coming! Kudos to those of you who recognize the Lady and the Tramp reference! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the boys finally caught up to Violet, they saw that Shadow Mario was on a Bowser shaped boat. Peach was with him, looking frightened. </p><p>She looked to her friends and shouted, "Violet! Help me!"</p><p>Violet got into a fighting stance as she stated, "Don't need to ask me twice!" The ice wielder jumped onto the ship and got in between them. She hissed, "Back off!"</p><p>The imposter didn't say anything. He just looked at her and took out what looked to be a paint brush. He waved the brush in the air and it started to rain pink goo on to Violet.</p><p>Mario was a bit revolted, "Ew..."</p><p>Luigi insisted, "We got to help her!"</p><p>The man in red nodded. Just when they were about to get on the boat, the imposter waved the brush again. This time, the pink goo moved towards the boys with Violet trapped in it. As Violet struggled, the pink goo stopped and threw her to the ground harshly. The imposter stuck out his tongue and fired up the boat. He drove off to Pinna island. Violet got her feet and was furious. </p><p>She turned to the brothers and stated, "Come on! We need to go after him!"</p><p>Mario pointed out, "And we will once we find a boat."</p><p>Luigi scanned the area and pointed to a motor boat. He told them, "We can use that!"</p><p>Mario smiled as the three of them ran out to the motor boat. Violet was making a determined fist. She just had to save the princess.</p><p>
  <em>Hang on Peach! I'm coming!</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>After getting to the island, the three heroes started to head for Pinna Park. Once they got in, they saw Shadow Mario. They started to chase after him. He lead them to a pool with fountains on it. Shadow Mario just stood there as the pool started to shake. The pools waters opened up in half. Out came this giant Mecha Bowser. Mario, Luigi, and Violet all looked at it with shock.</p><p>FLUDD asked them, <em>"What is that?"</em></p><p>Violet activated her Aurora Nine as she answered, "Nothing but trouble!"</p><p>Mario activated his Firebrand and questioned, "Why would Bowser want to frame me for these crimes...? It doesn't make any sense?"</p><p>Luigi activated his Thunderhand - shaking as he did and replied, "I think the best thing for us to worry about is how to defeat that thing!"</p><p>The Mecha Bowser blew fire at them. Both Mario and Luigi responded by using FLUDD and the fire hose. It was enough to get the fire to stop from coming at them. Violet froze some of the nearby water as she decided to make some stairs. She started to walk up towards the head of the robot.</p><p>She told the bros, "Keep them busy!"</p><p>Mario rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "Oh sure, she gets the easy assignment."</p><p>Luigi used his Thunderhand to protect his bro (and himself) from falling missiles. He poked at his brother, "You aren't jealous, are you...?"</p><p>Mario turned a slight shade of pink. He stammered, "Uh... no..."</p><p>Luigi deactivated his shield as he kept teasing, "Ahuh... sure."</p><p>Mario was still pink. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Peach. But finding out that Peach wasn't interested didn't settle right with him.</p><p>
  <em>If I don't get the girl, then why am I even here?</em>
</p><p>While he was having that conflict, Luigi was doing wonderfully keeping the Mecha Bowser on him. The flames and missiles came close to him a few times. Thankfully, he had the fire hose and his Thunderhand. When he saw that his brother wasn't fighting at all, he frowned. That's when he saw a missile heading straight towards him. </p><p>Luigi paled as he quickly put up another Thunderhand shield. This shield didn't activate right away so the missile was pretty close to his nose. He grunted, trying to keep his ground. Suddenly, a fire ball hit the missile, making it explode. It sent Luigi falling on his butt - but he was happy to see his brother at it again. Mario went over to Luigi, offering his hand. Luigi took it and got to his feet.</p><p>Mario asked, "You okay bro?"</p><p>Luigi answered, "Yeah thanks fratello. Thought I lost you there."</p><p>The man in green noticed something he hadn't before in Mario's eyes. The man in red looked like he was ready to give up.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I shouldn't be too relieved...</em>
</p><p>Mario stated, "Let's see if we can keep this up for a bit longer."</p><p>Just then, they heard the Mecha Bowser shaking. They turned and saw that it had fallen down. The head opened up and there was Shadow Mario with Peach. Violet stood in front of the boys. She bruised a bit but the brothers could tell she was mad.</p><p>She demanded, "Now give me my girlfriend back!"</p><p>There was no response from Shadow Mario. But there was a reaction from the princess. She was a beat red.</p><p>Peach whispered, "Girlfriend...?"</p><p>Shadow Mario jumped up and spun around a few times. That's when he revealed his true self: Bowser Jr.</p><p>Luigi breathed, "What on earth...?"</p><p>Bowser Jr. hissed, "Leave my Mama alone, you bad lady! I won't let you take Mama Peach away!"</p><p>Everyone blurted out (except for Peach) in unison, "Mama?!"</p><p>Peach was just stunned. She looked at Violet, whom was looking at the princess in a shocked awe.</p><p>Peach turned to Bowser Jr. and tried to reason, "Listen... um... I'm not your Mama... I can't be..."</p><p>Bowser Jr. looked instantly worried, "Papa said that the bad lady fed you lies. I have to get you to him at once!"</p><p>Peach stammered, "P - papa? You're Bowser's son?" Before another word was spoken, Bowser Jr. quickly pressed a button on the robot. It closed its head again and started to walk off. Violet was just about to intervene until Bowser Jr. summoned more pink goo to slow her down. Peach saw this and sharply gasped, "VIOLET!"</p><p>Before long, the robot was gone with Peach on it.</p><p>Violet shouted, "PEACH!"</p><p>She got tears in her eyes as she pounded the ground. Luigi placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.</p><p>He softly told her, "Don't worry, we'll get her back..."</p><p>Violet wiped her eyes, sniffling. "T - thanks... But that still doesn't explain that brush..."</p><p>FLUDD spoke, <em>"I believe I can."</em></p><p>Luigi turned and saw that FLUDD was right behind him. But no Mario in sight. The man in green frowned.</p><p>
  <em>I can't believe that you are putting your stupid pride over helping us... helping me...</em>
</p><p>Luigi sighed in disappointment as he asked, "How do you explain that brush?"</p><p>FLUDD explained, <em>"It is an invention, like me. When you draw something, that something comes to life."</em></p><p>Violet thought for a moment as she mumbled, "Well that explains a lot of things that he's been doing on the island. Bet he stole it from Professor E. Gadd's lab..."</p><p>Luigi responded, "Makes sense to me. But why pretend to be Mario?"</p><p>FLUDD analyzed, <em>"Perhaps Bowser lied to him at some point. Getting Mario into prison to keep him away from the princess."</em></p><p>Violet added, "But when it didn't work, he had to step up his game." She turned to FLUDD and asked, "Where do you think they went?"</p><p>FLUDD answered, <em>"They seemed to be headed in the direction of Corona Mountain."</em></p><p>Luigi stated, "Then that's where we will go." He took off the fire hose and gave it to Violet. Violet put it on her back. Luigi slipped on FLUDD. He couldn't believe how well it fit him. He asked, "You guys ready?"</p><p>Violet answered, "You bet I am."</p><p>FLUDD added, <em>"Let's go!"</em></p><p>With that, the two heroes started to follow the trail of Bowser Jr.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: I did change a few things around story wise. But it was totally worth it. Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mario was walking back to the pier, stuffing his hands into his pocket. He never felt more frustrated in his life. He was planning on asking Peach to be his girlfriend.</p><p>He groaned to himself, "And of course... this had to happen." He sighed a bit disappointed. He added, "You know, at one point I had to have some sense... right?" He stopped at the nearby costume place. He looked in the mirror. He groaned. He muttered, "Of course I did... I sensed that this was gonna happen."</p><p>
  <em>She doesn't look at me the same way she does with Violet...</em>
</p><p>"Manfredi!" Sheriff roared, making Mario jump.</p><p>He turned to both the sheriff and the deputy as he asked, "What do you two want with me?!"</p><p>Deputy questioned, "Where's your fancy pack?"</p><p>Sheriff added, "Are you finally giving yourself in and letting us put you in jail?"</p><p>Mario was about to tell them off when he realized he had nothing to say. Honestly didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was he was the hero and he was getting squat at the end of the day.</p><p>
  <em>What do I get out of this?</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, without warning, he saw something in the air flying by. He looked up, seeing his brother using his Thunderhand to fly him and Violet to the nearby mountain. That's when Mario realized something.</p><p>
  <em>I have Weegie... I always have Luigi... At the end of the day... I have my brother... And I gave him FLUDD! What have I done?!</em>
</p><p>Mario finally spat out, "How is he flying?!"</p><p>Deputy answered dumbfounded, "No idea. He's heading for Corona Mountain!"</p><p>Mario asked them, "How do I get there?!"</p><p>Sheriff started to say, "Well you aren't going anywhere..." Mario was furious at this point that he activated his Firebrand. Sheriff nervously added, "Uh you can just take the hot air balloon!"</p><p>Mario looked over to where the hot air balloon was. It was deflated but the man in red knew that he would have no trouble getting that to work. He ran over to it, his eyes now wide to the truth.</p><p>
  <em>I need to protect Weegie. Like I promised Mamma...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Back with Luigi and Violet, they had made it to Corona Mountain. The two managed to get inside the mountain and started climbing to the top.</p><p>Violet teased, "And yet you couldn't fly us to the top?"</p><p>Luigi reasoned, "You want me to be dead tired when we take on Bowser?"</p><p>Violet frowned a bit, "Weegie, I was teasing."</p><p>Luigi apologized, "Sorry, guess I'm just nervous is all."</p><p>The ice wielder nodded, "I know you are. I'm sorry."</p><p>Luigi replied, "Not your fault. I just can't believe Malleo left me with this responsibility." Luigi made a fist as he added, "All because of his stupid ego! He can't let go of the fact that you like Peach!"</p><p>There was a moment of silence between them. Violet was impressed but also a bit curious.</p><p>She asked, "But can you...?"</p><p>The man in green looked at her, like she grew two other heads.</p><p>He questioned, "What are you saying?"</p><p>Violet explained, "Well if you think about it, it is like we are written for each other. But now... we're just better friends. Does that make sense to you? Are you okay with that?"</p><p>Luigi thought for a moment. But it didn't take him long to come up with an answer.</p><p>He told her truthfully, "I rather have you and Peach be happy with your lives. And if that means I stay as your best friend, then yes I am okay with that."</p><p>Violet smiled widely as she hugged her best friend. Luigi returned it. They stayed like that for a moment before they left their embrace.</p><p>She asked, "You think I have a chance with Peach?"</p><p>Luigi was the one to tease now, "You were the one that called her your girlfriend before, remember?"</p><p>To that, Violet blushed red. Both out of embarrassment and her crush on the princess.</p><p>She muttered, "Oh so glad Toadsworth didn't hear that one..."</p><p>The man in green chuckled as they kept climbing to the top.</p><p>...</p><p>Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, Bowser Jr. was in a hot spring. He was quite relaxed after bringing Peach back to his father. Peach had been forced to change into her new pink bikini. She never felt more embarrassed than right now. She was sitting on a rubber ducky, blushing a bright red.</p><p>
  <em>I really wish Violet was here...</em>
</p><p>Bowser turned to her and laughed, "Bwhaha! Wishing your <em>boyfriend</em> was here to save you, aren't you?!"</p><p>Peach never felt so furious in all her life. Just when she was about to correct him, she heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Ever heard the news, Bowser?! Peach doesn't swing that way!"</p><p>Peach looked and there, much to her relief, was Violet with Luigi. But Mario was nowhere in sight. She smiled at her rescue crew.</p><p>She gushed, "Violet! Luigi!"</p><p>Bowser huffed, "Oh man! How dare you interrupt family time, Green 'Stache!"</p><p>Luigi was shaking in his boots, "S - some family! This is all lies and you know it!"</p><p>Bowser laughed, "Lies?! How about you prove that?!"</p><p>With that, the Koopa King started to breath fire at them.</p><p>...</p><p>Down below a bit, Mario was starting to feel the effects of the battle. The hot air balloon was starting to get real close. That's when debris started to fall from the hot spring. He cursed under his breath, activating his Firebrand. He needed altitude and fast. But some of the debris started to his hot air balloon.</p><p>
  <em>Well... if Luigi did it...</em>
</p><p>That's when Mario closed his eyes as the hot air balloon popped. Mario started to fall out of the balloon and that's when he felt something. His Firebrand was giving him wings!</p><p>
  <em>Okay this is cool!</em>
</p><p>With his determination back, he started to fly up towards the fight where Luigi was. He was flying and looking like a Phoenix.</p><p>
  <em>Hang on Weegie!</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Back with the fight, Violet had gotten over to Peach. She managed to beat Bowser Jr. quickly, grabbing Peach's hand. Peach took it and got out of the water.</p><p>Violet started to ask, "Are you...?"</p><p>That's when Peach cut her off and kissed her happily. Violet was beat red but she returned the kiss, wholeheartedly. Peach broke the kiss, giggling at Violet's reaction.</p><p>Peach answered, "Yes I'm fine..." She looked over to where Luigi was trapped on the last target. She added, "But Luigi isn't!"</p><p>Violet looked up and sure enough, it was just like the princess had said. Luigi managed to destroy the last target, too tired to activate his Thunderhand wings. As he started to fall back towards Earth, a red firey Phoenix grabbed him and started to fly towards the girls. That's when they noticed it was Mario.</p><p>Both of the girls exclaimed, "Mario?!"</p><p>Mario grabbed them both and started to fly back down the mountain.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: This might be shorter than I expected but I realized that the gang could just go save Peach right away, I took that route. Of course we're gonna see the local's reaction in the next chapter. Not to mention Toadsworth's. So for now please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot spring crashed into the earth, right in front of Sheriff and Deputy. Bowser and Bowser Jr. groaned in pain. They saw the paintbrush and it changed Bowser Jr. into Shadow Mario.</p><p>Deputy breathed, "Oh my Grambi! Those kids were right!" He looked around and asked, "Where are they though?"</p><p>Sheriff looked up and breathed, "Look up!"</p><p>All of the citizens of Isle Delfino, the Toads, and Toadsworth looked up. That's when they saw the red firey Phoenix flying towards them. Everyone shouted in shocked awe. Just as they were about to flee, the Phoenix stopped just shy of the Toads. FLUDD was given to them. The pack was a bit banged up and the Toads were surprised that the pack wasn't in worse condition. The Phoenix released the girls right after that.</p><p>Toadsworth shouted in relief, "Princess!" He went over to her and added, "Oh thank goodness you are okay."</p><p>Violet half joked, "Um... I'm okay too?"</p><p>Peach held back a giggle. "You'll get used to it, trust me." She promised, winking at her girlfriend.</p><p>Violet turned a beat red. Toadsworth looked between the two girls completely confused. Before he could ask, the Phoenix had its flames to go away. There, Mario was, holding an unconscious Luigi.</p><p>Toadsworth breathed, "Mario is the Phoenix...?"</p><p>Mario turned his head to the old Toad, rather hostile. He huffed, "Do you not see the fact that my brother is unconscious in my arms?!"</p><p>Violet hissed, "Well he wouldn't be if you didn't walk away in the first place!"</p><p>Peach's eyes went wide in horror, "No wonder why you two were alone..." She turned to Mario and demanded, "Have you gone mad?! Luigi could be dead because of you!"</p><p>Mario turned to her, the tears rolling down his face. He wanted to tell her off so badly. But he decided not to and instead kept his eyes on Luigi.</p><p>Mario whispered, "Please Luigi... Please be okay... I'm sorry..."</p><p>Mario was sobbing badly, holding his broken brother in his arms. He wept loudly as the silence came on fast. As the man in red's tears started to hit his baby brother's cheeks, there was a small noise coming from Luigi. Mario looked at him, hopefully. Before Mario knew it, Luigi's eyes opened slowly. The man in green looked around and saw his brother.</p><p>He weakly asked, "F - fratello...?"</p><p>Mario was so overcome by his emotions that he couldn't stop crying. This time, it was out of happiness.</p><p>...</p><p>Later on that night, after rounding up the last bit of Shine Sprites, Luigi was all patched up. He stood next to Mario, a tad bit awkwardly. Mario smiled at him, though it was an awkward smile. Peach looked at her friends and smiled. She was so glad that Luigi was alright. She was still mad at Mario but then again everyone was. She was completely nervous and that's when she saw Violet. She blushed at the sight of the ice wielder.</p><p>
  <em>I can do this...</em>
</p><p>Peach cleared her throat, capturing everyone's attention. She had called all of the people she invited to the vacation to this meeting.</p><p>She announced, "So you are probably all wondering why I asked you here... Well... this is completely awkward for me to say." Everyone went silent for a moment. They were giving Peach a moment for her to say what she needed to. She gulped down her nerves as she told them, "I'm a lesbian..."</p><p>There was a long pause. Toads were a bit confused, Toadsworth's eyes were wide in shock, and the brothers stood by for emotional support.</p><p>One of the Toads asked, "What's a lesbian?"</p><p>Another Toad answered, "It's a girl liking another girl."</p><p>The Toad replied, "Ooh... That makes sense then."</p><p>Toadsworth came over to Peach and pointed out, "You know this is completely against the rules of royalty?"</p><p>Peach frowned, "You are worried about that? Seriously?"</p><p>Toadsworth stated, "Yes because princess marry princes or other men of nobility."</p><p>Peach rolled her eyes as she replied, "But none of them really interest me." She looked at Mario briefly and then back at Toadsworth. She added, "Then I met someone. Someone that I really like... And maybe if all goes well I may marry this person." Hearing that, Violet turn a beat red. Toadsworth raised an eyebrow. Peach turned to Violet, taking her hand. Both of the girls turned red. Peach pulled her close to her, smiling at her. She added, "This is my girlfriend, Violet Cain."</p><p>The Toads slowly started to clap in happiness. Toadsworth went bugged eye. He looked at Luigi then back at Violet.</p><p>He asked, "Wait... I thought Master Violet is with Master Luigi?"</p><p>Luigi answered, "We decided that we were better off friends."</p><p>Toadsworth was still shocked, "Do you know how many kingdoms are going to reject you as a princess?! As a queen?! They won't listen to you without a man by your side!"</p><p>Peach raised an eyebrow, "Daisy doesn't have a man either. And yet here you are, lecturing me about an age old tradition! It's the 21st century! It's time we start going in that direction!"</p><p>Violet was in complete awe. She had no idea Peach was feeling this strongly about it. She laced their fingers, capturing the princess's attention.</p><p>Violet added, "With me by your side."</p><p>Peach smiled softly, as if she was thanking the ice wielder.</p><p>Toadsworth groaned, "I protest this idea..." He looked at Violet and then at Peach. He added, "So you are on your own for a good while."</p><p>With that, he left them. Peach couldn't believe it. She turned on her heel. Violet held her girlfriend close. Luigi shook his head as he watched Toadsworth leave. He knew that the old Toad wasn't used to change. And this was going to hurt Peach. She always had Toadsworth by her side, ever since she was a baby. He had been a father figure to her for years. He approached the girls.</p><p>He told the girls, "I still want to be there for you girls. Cause you know what, it is time we changed the world for future generations. There might be a future citizen that feels the same way you do or just prefers to be alone. Like Daisy for an example. So it is time we start this."</p><p>All of the Toads cheered in agreement. Violet went over to him and gave him a grateful hug. Luigi returned it, smiling.</p><p>Peach asked him, "Wanna be my advisor and bodyguard?"</p><p>Luigi looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She pointed to the back. They all looked and saw Mario was gone again.</p><p>
  <em>I thought he wasn't gonna leave again...</em>
</p><p>Violet questioned, "Where in the world did he go to now?"</p><p>FLUDD answered, <em>"He said that he had to do a lot of thinking."</em></p><p>Luigi rolled his eyes as he turned to Peach. He didn't have to think twice about her question. He replied, "Count me in."</p><p>To that, Peach softly smiled. They had a lot of work ahead of them but she knew that they could do this. She walked over to Violet and took her hand. Violet laced their fingers. Peach smiled at her.</p><p>
  <em>Together.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Well there we go! The final chapter is done! I do hope to come back to this series at some point. Might do a different and new version of Super Paper Mario. Of course Luigi will still become Mr. L but for a different reason this time. You'll see when we get there. For now though, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>